And The World Thought I Had It All
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Kevin realises why this tour hasn’t been as much fun as all the others. It’s missing the glue. Kevin/Macy. One-shot.


_Inspired by the song; 'A New Day Has Come' by Celine Dion.  
Please check-check-check it out._

_For **xovickixo** who shares with me a love for the oldest JONAS._

**And The World Thought I Had It All.**

Kevin sighed a deep sigh.

Again.

If he didn't stop Nick was going to show him exactly what sixteen years of bottled up frustration was going to feel like.

"Kevin," Nick started though gritted turned his head from staring out of the window of the tour bus.

"Yeah?" He asked in a depressed tone.

"I know sometimes on tour you get a little homesick, but I've never seen you this bad. Did you leave Mr. Bumble at home again? Because really, we can't exactly go back…"

Kevin turned his head to face the window again.

"Mr. Bumble is here. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm missing something but I can't think what it is. I feel really…_lonely_…" It took him about five minutes to get the sentence out, due to all the stopping. Almost like he was finding it hard to breath.

That wasn't a very Kevin-like characteristic.

Nick inwardly cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"Why don't I help you figure it out?"

* * *

Joe squealed in pain and Stella poked him with another needle.

"Stella! You _know_ I'm afraid of needles! What are you doing?!"

Stella stood on the podium so that she was eye level with Joe.

"He was a perfectly nice guy. You didn't have to be so rude."

Joe huffed.

"Yeah, well, Sara was a perfectly nice girl and we were getting along just fine, until _you_ dropped soda _all over her._"

Stella poked Joe with the needle again.

"Agh! Stella seriously! Needle!"

"It was an _accident!_ You know I wouldn't purposely harm Coco Chanel!"

"Yeah well, how was I supposed to know it was an accident?!"

"You're my best friend! You're supposed to just…know!"

"You are so annoying Malone!"

Stella narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Nick barely acknowledged Joe's pained screams.

Whatever Stella was doing, he probably deserved it.

"I've thought about everything Nick…nothing fits."

Kevin looked out the window again.

"My playing was so empty tonight. I don't want it to be like that for the rest of the tour."

Nick sucked in a breath.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Macy turned the volume up louder to try and get all thoughts of a certain popstar out of her head.

It wasn't working.

And not just because every single station seemed to be talking about him - or well, Nick and Joe - but because she just couldn't.

No matter what she tried, he was always on her mind.

Oh.

That rhymed.

Nick would like that.

He'd probably write a song and sing lead.

Or Joe would sing lead.

But Kevin would just be perfectly content strumming his guitar.

Macy loved that about him.

Yes, he was different.

But she knew what that felt like.

To be the 'odd one' in the group of friends.

Sometimes it was lonely being the odd one out. But she was never lonely with Kevin. Because he just got her in a way no one else could ever understand.

Her phone's message tone went off.

"I try to turn on my TV, to get you out of my head."

Perhaps it was time to change her ringtone.

"_Hey Mace. _

_Just checking in. Tour's going awesome and the guys are amazing as usual. I'm currently trying to fix Joe's pants but he won't stand still. He says hi by the way. And he hopes you can come on tour next time._

_Love Stella."_

Macy thought it was a lovely gesture that Joe was practically inviting her on the next tour.

But she secretly wished it was Kevin who had asked.

* * *

"I just don't understand." Kevin sighed again, more frustrated than when he started talking to Nick. "We're currently the biggest selling band in America. We have sell out shows, amazing fans and everything I've ever dreamed of. So why does it feel like I'm missing something?"

Nick's brow furrowed.

He was a patient person.

It's part of what made him Nick.

But he could most definitely scratch psychiatrist off the list of the possible jobs in case the music career fails.

Yes.

He has one of those.

Nick Lucas likes lists.

And order.

And -believe it or not- happy, chirpy, random, annoying Kevin.

Not depressed, melancholic, lonely, annoying Kevin.

"When did you start feeling as though you were missing something?"

Nick asked.

Kevin thought for a few seconds.

"As soon as we got on the bus."

Really?

He'd been lonely an entire week and Nick had failed to notice?

That cannot be tolerated.

Nick was going to help Kevin get to the bottom of this to make up for the fact that he was a failure as a brother.

Because Nick Lucas refuses to fail.

* * *

"_Thanks Stells._

_Everything's good. Just watching a Sabrina re-run. Gotta love Salem. Ah. Joe and his pants. Well, they must be fixed. They are the reason behind the fame after all. Tell Kevin, Nick and Joe I say hi. And let Joe know that I will most definitely check my schedule to clear space for the next tour._

_F&A. Macy."_

Macy looked at the clock.

12:00am.

A new day has come.

* * *

After almost forty minutes Nick and Kevin - well mostly Nick, due to the fact that Kevin was just shaking his head - still hadn't come up with a reason behind Kevin's loneliness.

That was when Stella solved the problem.

Without even trying.

As usual.

Nick was gonna get her for that someday.

She popped her head 'round the door.

"Macy says hi."

Kevin's eyes lit up immediately.

"Macy!" He exclaimed, turning to Nick.

"That's it! I miss Macy!"

Stella blinked.

"Um, okay…" She shook her head before leaving.

Nick almost growled.

She didn't even know she had done it.

And there she was turning away like she hadn't just solved a problem.

Nick's problem.

Well, technically Kevin's problem.

But Nick wanted to solve it.

And now he couldn't.

Because Stella had solved it.

Why he was gonna-

"Nick!" Kevin exclaimed, a look of shock on his face.

"What Kev?" Nick asked in an exasperated tone.

"Is this what being in love feels like?"

Nick perked up at the mention of love.

Kevin in love?

I guess it's not totally unthinkable…

Kevin in love with Macy?

Well, that's just plain odd.

And unexpected.

Yet very cliché all at the same time.

"Kevin-" Nick began, but Kevin cut him off.

(This of course angered Nick to no extent.)

"When I get up in the morning and I know I have to face school just thinking about her makes me happy…and then when I get there and she's happy to see me I feel special…and then when she smiles I get all fuzzy and, and, and…now I miss her! And all I wanna do is go get her and, and, and…I wanna kiss her! I wanna kiss Macy Misa!"

Nick blinked.

This was a bit too much of an overload.

Kevin grabbed his coat.

"Where do you think you're going at-" Nick looked at his watch. "Twelve am?"

Kevin beamed.

"I'm leaving for California. If I drive all night I can make it by the morning."

Nick narrowed his eyes,

That'd make for a good song…

Kevin ran towards him, ruffled his hair and threw an arm around him.

"Thanks Nick." He told him before running to the door.

Nick jumped up and watched as Kevin threw the door open.

Before quickly shutting it again.

"Uh, right…" He trailed, embarrassed. "We're moving…"

* * *

Macy climbed into bed. Only eighty six more days until she could see Kevin's smiling face again. And she could throw her arms around him and 'forget' to leave go. She wasn't stupid. She knew that somewhere along the line her love for Kevin Of JONAS had formed into a real love for the real Kevin. Eight six more days.

She really hoped she could last that long.

* * *

Kevin hopped into the car.

"Are you sure about this?"

Joe asked.

"I'm sure I love Macy. And that's all I need to be sure about."

On the sideline Tom Lucas was practically pulling his hair out.

Why did his sons have to be such hopeless romantics?

Why couldn't Kevin have waited until the end of the tour?

Why did both Nick and Joe (and Nick) have to be so supportive of this? (And Nick. Nick. _Nick!_)

Nick gave his brother a good luck smile and Stella got all teary eyed.

"Kevin…" Tom started.

"Tonight I realised something Dad." Kevin said seriousness clouding his tone. "I don't have it all. The world thinks I have it all. But I won't have it all until I have her."

Tom sighed.

And Kevin turned to Nick.

"Besides. It's Nick's turn to shine. Let the crowd see what Nicholas Lucas's solo career is going to be like."

Joe coughed.

Kevin turned to him.

"And you need to stop wasting your time chatting up random girls when your perfect match is standing right next to you."

With that he nodded and took off down the highway.

His family (and Stella) stood there gaping after him.

Had those words really come from _Kevin's_ mouth? From _Kevin's_ brain? From _Kevin's_ heart?

* * *

Macy alarm beeped.

Eight O Clock.

Get up.

Get out of bed.

Feel like a truck ran over my head.

She sighed.

Kevin.

Damnit.

She'd stared already.

It was almost as though she could hear him calling her name.

She listened for another few seconds before cocking her head and walking to the window.

"Maaaacccccyyyyy!"

Okay. That was most definitely _not_ in her head.

She pulled open the window and felt her eyes widen at the sight of Kevin standing below her window.

"Come here!" He beckoned.

She blinked a few times before climbing out the window and onto the roof of the porch.

"I didn't mean that way." Kevin shook his head but kept his smile.

"This is how I get out of the house most days. What makes today different? I mean, apart from the fact that you should be rehearsing in Toronto right now and not standing in my front lawn…"

Kevin held out his arms.

"You gonna jump?"

Macy smirked.

And jumped.

She didn't expect him to catch her.

He was Kevin after all.

But he did.

She looked up and they locked eyes.

At that moment they felt the entire atmosphere change.

"Why?" Macy asked, quietly.

"Because." Kevin smiled. "The world thought I had it all. But I was waiting for you."

* * *

_"Where there was weakness I found my strength. All in the eyes of a boy."_

_I didn't put in why Macy wasn't on the tour in the first place or what happened after Kevin's last line because that's up to your imaginations. If you want you can write a tag to this. I don't mind. Or to any of my one shots if you wish. Just lemme know so I can read em! :)_

_  
I really think I should have written this from Nick's perspective due to all the accidental rhyming.  
But then I suppose the ending would have been weird.  
Haven't written a Kevin/Macy in a while and I miss them.  
I'm gonna go sleep now.  
Later dudes. :)_


End file.
